The present invention relates to a sauna stove with a heating device, for example an electrical heater, and an exit opening for the hot air. Known sauna stoves, equipped with electrical, gas or liquid fuel heaters and where as a rule the warm air exit opening is provided above the heater, have the disadvantage that the warm air exit opening, which in most cases is covered with a grid etc., is used for storing combustible objects, as for example, head rests, cleaning rags, handkerchiefs, bathing suits, etc. In this case there is an acute fire hazard, when the heater is turned on with such items present.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a sauna stove with an arrangement such that secure protection against unintentional burning of combustible objects deposited on the sauna stove is ensured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sauna stove of the foregoing character which has a protective arrangement, as described, and which is substantially simple in constuction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a protective arrangement for sauna stoves, which has a substantially long operating life and is reliable in service.